Special Delivery
by deweydell25
Summary: When Abbie and Ichabod's unborn babies are threatened by Demonic forces, guess who comes to the rescue? This is a sequel to The Date...it helps if you read that story first.
1. Chapter 1

"Special Delivery"

Abbie Mills never liked surprises. This was especially true now that she was going to be a mother in less than 2 months. So it was only natural that she knew the exact date and time of her." surprise" baby shower. She promised Jenny she would play her part well and act suitably astonished when the time came.

Jenny and Katrina had worked tirelessly to ensure Abbie's special day was as perfect as possible. The newly renovated and expanded cabin was decorated with pink and blue balloons and streamers galore. They had decided on a nursery rhyme theme and the party plates and napkins were embellished with an array of everyone's favorite childhood characters. Katrina (who had become quite the baker) made and hand decorated the adorable cake covered in delicious pastel fondant. Delightful little figurines from "_Hey Diddle, Diddle_" ,"_Little Boy Blue_" and "_Mary had a Little Lamb_" were painstakingly placed around the gorgeous creation. The stage was set for a memorable day.

Ichabod did his part, by getting Abbie out of the house."Make sure you have her back here by no later than 2:00 Crane!", Jenny hollered as they left the cabin. Abbie, now beginning her 30th week, had been placed on bed rest, so their time out only consisted of a two hour brunch at the local Diner. Maddie, the waitress, fussed over the very pregnant Abbie.

"If August could see you now, Abbie", Maddie said a bit wistfully. "He would be so proud of you and so excited for the birth of your babies."

"I like to think he does know Maddie , at least I hope so" Abbie smiled. She had been thinking of August quite a bit of late. He was the closest thing she had to a real father. She knew he would be a 'doting grandfather', if given the chance. She wished he could share her joy.

Ichabod wished Maddie had not mentioned August Corbin. Abbie had become extremely emotional over the last two months. "Pregnancy hormones", she would explain every time he discovered her crying. Why, just the evening before he caught her on the couch with her feet up, weeping while she watched a greeting card advertisement on television. Sure enough, he saw her wiping away a tear whilst obviously thinking of the special man who helped her turn her life around.

"Abbie, my love" Ichabod soothed ,"from everything you and your sister have told me, August Corbin was a kind, devoted man, who loved you unconditionally." Abbie nodded in agreement through her now free flowing tears.

"I truly believe", Ichabod continued, "he holds a special place in heaven. I am sure when he looks down upon us, he is smiling and happily anticipating the arrival of our little ones."

"I know Ichabod", Abbie said softly. "It's just that sometimes... I just wish I had more time with him. I loved him so much, and I never really told him. He always believed in me; never doubted me for one second."

Ichabod leaned over and hugged his wife tenderly.

Both Witnesses were experiencing the joy and nervous trepidation of impending parenthood. Ichabod would never admit it to Abbie, but despite the frequent reassurances of their Obstetrician, he was terrified something would go wrong with the delivery. He was petrified of losing Abbie or one of the children. His fears kept him up at night and gave him fitful dreams when he did manage to fall asleep. He worried that when it was time for Abbie to deliver, he'd be far too nervous to be of any use during the delivery.

Maddie returned to their table, while the two Witnesses were each lost in thought. "Hey you two, it's 1:30." Maddie said cheerfully, "almost time for your big_ surprise_."

Abbie looked at the waitress quizzically. "Well, Maddie continued. "I'm just letting you know, in case you lost track of time."

"Wait a minute", Abbie asked, "you know that I know about my 'surprise shower'"?

"Of course", Maddie replied smiling. "Oh come on Abbie, how many years have I known you? I know for a fact there's no way anyone is putting a 'surprise' shower past you, little girl. Jenny knows better than to try anything like that. Any way you two better get going, so you don't miss your 'big entrance', I'll be dropping by after my shift is done. Too late to yell surprise, but that's a moot point anyway, right?"

"Yeah", Abbie laughed, as she hugged her old friend, "I guess you're right. See you later then Maddie."

"See you two later. I wouldn't miss it for the world", Maddie chirped smiling broadly.

When Abbie and Ichabod entered the elaborately festooned cabin, they were greeted with shouts of 'surprise' and the beaming faces of their closest friends. Abbie did in fact, play her part well. Anyone seeing her reaction would certainly believe her look of surprise was 100% genuine.

Abbie and Ichabod were enveloped in the comfort and security of people who loved them. They realized how very blessed they were to have friends and extended family like this. The 2 Witnesses thoroughly enjoyed the food, gifts and conversation of their wonderful shower.

They also got a taste of what parenting would entail from Katrina and Cameron's precocious son Billy.

"Billy" Katrina gently scolded her adorable, red headed 3 year old "Mummy has told you countless times, we do not levitate household pets. Now bring Pyewacket down."

"Pyewacket likes ,Pyewacket purring Mummy," Billy giggled, clapping his hands, while his red curls bounced.

Pyewacket was the cherished cat of the Crane household. Ichabod had discovered him as a kitten three days before Christmas the previous year. Abbie decided to name the beautiful black cat, Pyewacket, after the feline in one of her favorite movies, _Bell, Book and Candle_. The cat was loving, even tempered and gentle as a lamb. Billy's levitating didn't seem to disturb him one iota. Pyewacket, continued to purr while he snoozed, suspended five feet in the air.

"Trina", Cameron laughed, as he adjusted 7 month old Jennifer on his lap.

"You're fighting a losing battle Babe. I mean, let's face it the kid has skills, he wants to test them out."

"Yes", Katrina replied, "but he must learn some restraint, my Love. Lest, he begins to levitate his preschool peers."

"Yeah Cam", Abbie chimed in cheerfully, "ya gotta admit, that would be a problem."

"Hey", Cameron returned, "just wait until your little darlings are born. The children of 2 Witnesses. Man, talk about having your hands full. All I can say is look out you two. Who knows what freaky abilities your kids will have."

"I second that thought", Jenny said. "I know my niece and nephew, aka Thing 1 And Thing 2, are gonna be amazing."

"Must you insist", Ichabod asked Jenny, "on referring to the children as Thing one and Thing two?"

"Hey Ichy, come on. You know it's just my little term of endearment. Abbie doesn't mind."

"That's cause I know you Jenny", Abbie explained

"Ichabod", Cameron teased, "I do believe you're getting a little flustered as you get closer to "D" day. But, it is only natural."

"The prospect of parenthood certainly boggles the mind, does it not?" Ichabod asked nervously.

"Do not fret Ichabod", Katrina replied, reassuringly, "You and Abigail will be wonderful parents. That I am sure of."

"Let us hope so", Ichabod sighed.

Frank Irving, who had been listening quietly, decided to add his two cents. "Listen you two, all I can say is enjoy every minute of them when they're little. Because before you know it, they're in college dating pre- med students named Todd."

He winked at his daughter Macey,.

"Oh Dad", Macey replied with a smile, rolling her eyes.

Time passed quickly and before long the last guest was preparing to leave. Cameron had taken a very sleepy Billy and little Jen home.

"Hey Trina", Jenny said, "I'm just gonna drive Wendy home, then I'll be back to help you finish cleaning up. Woah!", Jenny exclaimed as she opened the front door,

"It was cool this morning, but now it's downright cold. Pretty freaky weather for this time of the year." She shrugged and headed to her car with Wendy.

Katrina, Abbie and Ichabod were alone in the now very quiet cabin.

"The shower was incredible Trina (everyone except Ichabod called her that now). Abbie continued her compliment, "You and Jenny did a great job

"I must admit," Ichabod added,"I had a very enjoyable time. The cake was quite delicious."

"Thank you both." Katrina said cheerfully. "You always did have a sweet tooth Ichabod. Now Abigail, put those feet up. You are on bed rest after all."

"Yeah", Abbie sighed, "but right now 'nature is calling me' for like the 30th time today. I'll be right back." Abbie slowly waddled to the bathroom.

Ichabod was quite happy to have the two most important women in his life with him at the moment. Abbie, Katrina and Jenny had developed a strong sister like relationship over the past five years. The battle against evil had brought them together. The respect, admiration and love they shared, strengthened their bond. He knew he was truly blessed to have them all in his life. He had even warmed up to Cameron Rivers. He could not deny Cam loved Katrina completely; the perfection of their union was clear. Cameron's modern, level headed honesty and fierce sense of loyalty, were just what Katrina needed as she continued to adjust to life in the 21st century.

"That wind is wicked out there, listen", Abbie said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Yes, it is unusual", Katrina agreed. "Most of the day has been quite tranquil and now..."

Abbie happened to look at the window, while Katrina was speaking, and what she saw amazed her. She turned to Ichabod and said "It is June, right?"

"Of course, my love June 15th to be exact."

"Well I know what the calendar says, but look, she pointed to the window. It's snowing!"

The three stared at the window in awe. It wasn't just a few flurries, it was really coming down. at an incredible pace.

"How is this possible?" Abbie wondered." It was 68 degrees 3 hours ago."

"Oh no," Katrina visibly paled, "Now it all makes sense."

"What makes sense? Abbie asked

"Yes, Katrina, Ichabod added, "What do you mean?"

"Cameron had been complaining of stilted vision for the last few days.. He would see tiny snippets of things. Though never enough of anything to make sense of the vision in its entirety. I now fear something may have been intentionally blocking his gift."

"For what purpose?" Ichabod asked, already fearing he knew the answer.

"This", Abbie said pointing to the window. "This whole snow in June thing is no quirk of nature right?" I mean look at it out there, I've never seen snow falling so hard."

Katrina replied, "I fear this snowstorm is the work of Moloch."

"Why would Moloch...", before Ichabod could finish his question, Abbie gasped and doubled over in apparent pain. Ichabod and Katrina both rushed to her side.

"Abbie , are you alright", Ichabod was as pale as a ghost with worry.

"I think, the babies are, the babies ahh..", Abbie grimaced, at the intense pain. Katrina and Ichabod carefully guided her to the couch.

"Ichabod", Abbie said softly, fear in her eyes, "I think I may be having contractions."

Ichabod's hands began twitching nervously. "Abbie, my love, do not worry. I am sure it is just a false alarm. Remember the class we took .We learned about those false contractions, named for that fellow Brixton Hacks, no what was his blasted name.? ..Braxton Hicks, that's it . I am certain that is what you are experiencing now."

"Oh God, I hope you're right", Abbie sighed.

Several loud crashes were heard just outside the cabin, the lights flickered and then went out.

"What now?", Abbie said, anxiety evident in her voice. "I tried to reach Jenny on her cell, but the call won't go through."

"Our land line appears to be dead as well," Ichabod stated. He attempted to open the front door and discovered a huge tree was blocking it.

Ichabod went to the kitchen to retrieve the candles and flashlights. He tried the back door, that was also blocked. There was still a bit of daylight remaining so the house was not in total darkness, just yet. Katrina, after assuring Abbie was comfortable, went to join Ichabod in the kitchen.

"Ichabod, I fear Abigail's contractions are genuine. I believe she is going to deliver those babies tonight."

Dread was evident in Ichabod's eyes. "Our doctor distinctly said during Abbie's visit two days ago, she had at least three more weeks before she would deliver."

"The doors are blocked.. Katrina stated, the snow is falling at such a rapid pace, the windows will soon be covered and blocked as well.

Katrina placed a hand on Ichabod's arm to comfort him. "I believe whatever evil is causing this storm, will make certain Abigail has her babies tonight. I do not think there is anything we can do to prevent that." Ichabod, the children of the two Witnesses of the Apocalypse are special,. Their birth is a momentous occasion. Whatever powers your children may possess will be highly coveted by the Dark Side. Think of the advantage Evil would gain if they were in possession of your very special babies

"No!" Ichabod hissed. "I will not allow anything to harm my wife or our children. I swear Katrina, no Demon will ever lay claim to any one in my family again. We must find a way out of here.. Abbie needs to be in the care of a doctor."

To Be Continued.

**Notes: The plot bunnies are nipping at my heels again. This story will have about 2-3 chapters. I wanted to post the first chapter in time for Mother's Day. Since this is a sequel to my story "**_**The Date**_**," I bet you can figure out what may happen next. Anyway, I hope you liked chapter one. As always, I love to read your ideas and comments, they truly inspire me. Thank you for taking the time to read and Happy Mother's Day! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Special Delivery" (Chapter 2)

Most people didn't know it, but Jenny Mills loved snow. Watching it gently fall filled her with child like wonder. Yes, she did battle with the forces of evil on a regular basis. It was certainly true she had slain a laundry list of Demons without qualm. But, give her a snowstorm and she was a wide eyed kid again. She adored the way the snow transformed the landscape . She yearned for snowball fights and snow angels. Yeah, she really loved snow... until that day.

" Damn", she said, as the first flakes fell shortly after she had taken Wendy home. "I don't believe this." It's June, what in the hell is it doing snowing. When her attempts to reach her sister continuously failed, she knew this was not a simple a case of random freaky weather. No, this had Demonic interference written all over it. Jenny knew the relative calm of the last few months couldn't last forever. The Demons were showing their asses again.

Jenny's wheels spun as she tried to back out of a snow drift. She had driven half way to the cabin when she realized she couldn't get any further. The snow storm seemed to intensify the closer she got to the cabin. "They 're gonna be ok, they're gonna be ok" she repeated several times out loud until it almost sounded like a mantra. Abbie, Crane and Katrina knew how to handle themselves. They'd been 'Demon busting' for 6 years. "They can do this," she tried to reassure herself . She decided to turn back, head into town and speak to Cam. Jenny hoped she, Cam and Frank could find a way to stop this latest threat.

Cameron Rivers had been trying to reach his wife for the past two hours. He didn't need to be a Shaman to know something was terribly wrong. The whole snow in June thing was a big tip off. When the storm began, Cam immediately knew The two Witnesses and their babies were in danger. The fact that Katrina was with them only served to heighten his anxiety. He had to find a way to save them. Luckily Billy was still sleeping in the nursery they had added to the Spellbound Cafe. Katrina and Cam spent so much time at their popular business, it was only natural to have a comfy quiet space for their two kids. He had just finished feeding little Jen, when his cell rang.

He knew who it was before he answered it. "Hey Jen," he said. "I'm at the Cafe with the kids. Can you make it over here safely? Ok, see you soon".

Although Cameron was definitely worried about Katrina and his dear friends, he knew that with Jenny's help, they had a fighting chance at defeating this latest threat. This was most assuredly the work of Demon forces bent on claiming the Crane babies. Jenny Mills was on the short list of people Cam would trust his life with. They had known each other since High School. Jenny was down to earth and painfully honest. She had a warriors soul and Cameron knew there wasn't anyone better to have your back than 'Annie Oakley Mills, his nickname for his old friend..

Jenny arrived just as Cam was busy fixing Billy some chicken nuggets and tater tots (his favorite).

"Auntie Jen," Billy giggled when Jenny walked in. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Red, what's up kid?" Jenny smiled.

Billy giggled again and went to his plate to offer his Aunt Jen a tater tot.

"Why thank you, sir," Jenny smiled, took the tot and kissed Billy's chubby hand.

"Billy," Cam said guiding his son back to his little table, "finish your food, while Daddy talks to Aunt Jen."

"Ok Daddy", Billy smiled happily.

"I called Frank," Jenny said, "Sleepy Hollow is in chaos. No one was prepared for a blizzard in the middle of amazing thing is how quickly it stuck to the roads. It's like a skating rink out there. Frank says the highway is filled with cars frozen in place. This town is at a standstill. What kind of Demon are we dealing with here?"

"Good question Jen", Cam replied,"I have had some quick, almost indiscernible visions. Nothing distinct. But when we hit the books in the Annex. I think I can spot what I've been seeing."

Cam and Katrina had become such a vital part of the fight against Moloch, they had set up their own Demonic reference library next to Cam's office at the Cafe. It contained several laptops and copies of many of the huge tomes in the original Archives below the Sleepy Hollow Police Station. They dubbed their Reference center, the Annex.

"Finished Daddy," Billy said, holding up his clean plate and empty glass.

Cam gently rolled the now sleeping Little Jen into the Annex, followed by Billy and Jenny.

"OK, Billy, here's your iPad", Cam said handing his son the tablet. "Do you wanna watch _Yo Gabba Gabba_, or play with an App."

"_Yo Gabba, Gabba_, Daddy" Billy said smiling.

"Good Choice", Cam replied, as he put the preschool show on for the happy 3 year old.

Jenny, researched the Demon on the computer while Cam flipped through some of the huge books.

"Cam, look at this", Jenny said, as Cam approached the Laptop screen.

"Hey, I think that's it. What's it called, Jen?

"It says here, Meistr Eira, ah the translation is 'Snow Master.'"

"Well, that makes sense. I saw something similar in one of the books." Cam went over to retrieve the book and brought it over to Jen.

"Yeah it is the same thing. It looks like some kind of Demonic Jack Frost." The illustration Cam pointed to revealed a ghastly creature with iridescent skin, cold ice blue eyes, and a menacing stare.

It says here, Cam read, "Meistr Eira is a Demon who has the power to create sudden Blizzards and Ice storms. Some historians believe the legend of Jack Frost began with him.

" Ok", Jenny asked, "How do we get rid of it?"

"According to this, it can't be killed, This thing becomes one with the storm it creates. It scatters itself into snowflakes and ice pellets then, reassembles, so to speak, when it finds what it came for."

"Wouldn't it melt if it actually went inside the cabin?"

"Apparently not, it seems it can withstand a great amount of heat."

"So in other words", Jenny said, "we're screwed, right? Nothing can kill it, and my sister, Crane and Katrina are sitting ducks!"

Just then, Billy walked over to his father and tugged at his sleeve.

"Daddy", the 3 year old said urgently "Mummy and Aunt Abbie and Uncle Ichy will be ok. The babies too. Pyewacket, will save. Don't worry Daddy. Look".

Billy showed the image on his iPad to Jenny and Cam. It showed an enormous black cat, bigger than a panther. The cat had intense green eyes and ... wings.

" Wait a minute", Jenny said. "Does Billy have visions too?"

"I didn't have my first until I was 10, and they were few and far between. But Billy's gifts seem to be accelerated, maybe because Trina's a witch."

"Ok, so we're dealing with a huge flying cat", hold on... Jenny went back to the laptop. I remember seeing something about a month ago.. Here it is. Look. ... "These Legendary Felines", Jenny read, "were said to be charged with the protection of the children of the Lord's most Blessed. These Divine creatures are often sent to guard the expectant mother and shield her from Demonic attempts to kidnap the gifted infants just as they are born."

"And look at this Jen", Cam added pointing to the screen, "No Demon will have power over the children of the Blessed if the infants have suckled and bonded with their mother. This bond, once established, cannot be broken. Thus, the capability of the Blessed ones is strengthened and their power is increased exponentially."

"So if Pyewacket can protect Abbie long enough for the babies nurse and bond with Abbie, the Forces of Evil will not be able to claim the children."

"So old Pyewackett wasn't some stray Crane just happened to find", Jenny said.

"Think about it Jen", Cam replied, "It seems nothing concerning the Witnesses is really coincidental. Maybe all this is supposed to happen just this way. Katrina told me how your ancestor, Grace, delivered Jeremy. Now It seems Katrina will help deliver Abbie's babies. It's like thing are coming full circle, you know."

"Cam", Jenny was clearly worried. "Abbie is having twins in a cabin during the worst snowstorm I've ever seen! There's a Demon who is hell bent on snatching the babies as soon as they're born and there's is no way to get my sister proper medical care. You're sitting here talking about things coming full circle? Come on Cam! Listen, Flying Cats and a witch midwife are great, but what they really need is a Doctor!"

**Meanwhile back at the cabin:**

Katrina frantically tried to complete the incantation for the protection spell she had to place on the Crane residence. Something wicked was definitely trying to get inside .The cabin had grown markedly colder. The howling of the wind, was deafening. As Ichabod nervously held Abbie's hand to soothe her, Pyewacket was undergoing an amazing transformation.

The once normal sized, passive cat, was growing rapidly before their eyes. If the increase in size wasn't amazing enough, Pyewacket was apparently sprouting wings. There was no sense of malice emanating from the now 7 foot creature. Everyone in the room could sense this change was designed to offer protection against the evil forces trying so urgently to thwart Katrina's spell and enter the cabin. The three watched in awe as Pyewacket slowly sauntered to the couch. He sat, guarding Abbie with an intense, glare of challenge and resolution.

Just when the cabin's inhabitants were poised for an inevitable showdown between Good and Evil, they heard a distinctive, unmistakable "whoosh"! The TARDIS appeared in the middle of the living room.

Pyewacket was startled. Abbie, Katrina and Ichabod, all breathed a sigh of relief.

The Doctor, hair tousled, grinning in his tight brown suit, bounded out of his ship.

"Did you know it was snowing in June?", The Doctor seemed cheerful, unaware for the moment of the intense situation he had walked into. I haven't seen anything like his since 1816. Terrible year, that. "Oh well , am I too late for the festivities? I did bring a gift, you know." He waved a brightly colored ,wrapped package.

Finally, the Doctor noticed Pyewacket sitting, as a Sentry in front of Abbie.

"Wait a moment, is that your cat?"

"What on earth have you been feeding him. I mean cats on Purillion 5 have been known to grow to 8 feet, but this is...".

Realization finally seemed to dawn on the Doctor when his questions were met with anxious, perplexed stares.

"Oh, what's all this then? Demons afoot again?" He noticed Abbie was lying on the couch in obvious discomfort, he rushed to her."Are the babies coming? A bit soon isn't it?"

"Doctor", Ichabod explained, as calmly as possible, we are most relieved to see you "We as you may have surmised, are in serious trouble at the moment. Abbie and our babies are in great danger from a Demon hell bent on kidnapping the children as soon as they are born."

"Well, we can't have that", the Doctor said adamantly. "It's settled then, everyone into the TARDIS. We'll sort out the details later. Right now let's get Abbie to the Med Bay. Come on then, all of you." Katrina entered first, Ichabod and The Doctor helped Abbie inside.

Pyewacket, still on high alert, cautiously brought up the rear. The TARDIS hummed with concern and love when Abbie entered. The sentient ship made sure the Med Bay was located just off the Console room, to ensure Abbie did not have to travel too far.

The Doctor got Abbie settled with the assistance of Katrina and Ichabod.

"There", the Doctor said, softly, placing a band aid sized patch on Abbie's left arm."Give it a minute and this should ease the pain quite a bit. And don't worry, he added when he noticed Abbie's concerned expression, this won't hurt the babies. Advanced Gallifreyan technology remember?"

Ichabod decided to give Abbie the opportunity to speak to her dear friend a bit more privately. He stood and walked over to Katrina.

"Doctor", Abbie asked before he went back to the console room to chart their course. She no longer had any doubts about her safety. She knew The Doctor would move heaven and earth to protect her .She took his hand. "I don't know how you do it, but you always come when I need you the most. Thank you."

"Anything for you Abbie Mills. You know that." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Although, I must say this time I never expected all this drama. I just came for your baby shower."

"One more thing", Abbie added, "I really didn't expect to see **_this you_**".

"Oh, that, yes ,well . The other me was a bit busy, with an interplanetary insurrection on Kurillion in the Juvius Galaxy. I got a call to "pinch hit", as you like to say."

" Well, just know, I'm glad to see you, this you again." Abbie smiled .

"Doctor", Ichabod, asked, rejoining his wife, "Have you had much experience delivering human babies?"

"Me? Nah."

Ichabod, Katrina, Abbie and even Pyewacket all looked at the Doctor with the same panicked expression.

"I'm not going to deliver the babies." the Doctor calmly replied.

"Then who is?" Ichabod queried.

The Doctor flashed his manic grin."I am going to bring you the only person I would ever trust with a delivery as special as this. Oh, you'll love her, I promise. She's a star."

"Doctor", Ichabod asked again, his impatience was quite evident. "What is this Doctor's name?"

"Jones. Doctor Martha Jones." The Doctor smiled broadly, as he headed toward the Console room.

**Notes: So I couldn't resist going back to the 10th Doctor for this story . The Doctor mentions the year 1816. This is historically referred to as" the year without a summer." Europe and North America suffered from very cold weather and snow even during The summer. There's a very interesting article about it .edu/shortcontent/mount-tambora-and-year-without-summer.**

**As, always, thank you so much for reading and commenting. I love hearing from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Special Delivery" (Chapter 3)

She was dressed in her scrubs, ready and waiting, when he stepped out of the TARDIS. He had landed his ship in the middle of her spacious living room . The Doctor was all smiles when he bounded out of the doors and rushed toward Martha ... until he realized Martha was not alone.

Francine Jones greeted the Doctor with a forced smile and raised eyebrows.

"Doctor", Martha's mother said flatly.

"Francine", the Doctor replied, with as much politeness as he could muster. "Always a pleasure to see you" (he lied).

A few awkward moments passed, and Francine failed to return the compliment, Martha quickly attempted to diffuse a potentially volatile situation.

"Ok, Doctor, I'm ready to go", Martha said cheerfully as she walked toward the TARDIS.

"Remember, what I said Martha", Francine called as Martha and the Doctor were about to enter the TARDIS.

"Sure Mum, we'll have a nice chat when I get back".

"Well, Doctor, don't you have my daughter out too long, she is a married woman, you know".

"Of course Francine, Not to worry. I'll have her back in no time at all. He patted the TARDIS, "Time machine remember?"

"As if I could forget," Francine answered curtly.

There was no way Martha would forget the conversation she had with her mother after the Doctor called.

**20 minutes before:**

Francine had just arrived for a surprise Saturday visit with her youngest daughter. Martha, still in her PJs and slippers, was busy putting the kettle on for tea, when the phone rang.

"Hello Doctor, yes it has been a while", Martha said cheerfully, noticing her mother's frown.

"An emergency? Really Twins? How far along is she? Oh right then. Of course I'll help." Francine let out an annoyed sigh."Just give me about 20 minutes, it's the first Saturday I've had off in a while. I have to get dressed. Ok see you soon."

"So," Francine huffed, "the Doctor calls and you're ready to run out of here."

"Mum, it's an emergency. A woman is in labor with twins, she's only 30 weeks".

"What woman Martha? Does the Doctor make a habit of traveling with pregnant Companions now? Are you sure it's a human woman?"

"Mum," Martha replied, heading upstairs to her bedroom, "I have to get dressed he'll be here in less than 20 minutes."

Francine followed Martha up the stairs "Martha, what will Tom say when he finds out you're off with the Doctor again? I swear my son in law has the patience of a Saint, when it comes to you and the Doctor."

"Mum, I'm not discussing this right now." Martha closed the door of her bedroom.

Her mother was waiting outside her door, arms crossed when she emerged, dressed and ready to go. Francine caught Martha's arm before she descended the stairs.

"Martha Darling, believe me, I only have your best interest in mind." I do want grandchildren you know. You and Tom are so busy, I'm afraid having children is an afterthought to you both. You're not getting any younger you know. You need to give your selves more time together. Running off with the Doctor whenever he calls is not going to help your marriage."

"Mum, just leave it. Stop worrying about my marriage," Martha said firmly. "I 'm a doctor, I help people who need medical care. I know the Doctor wouldn't have called me if he didn't seriously need my help. He hasn't called me in 15 months."

"Martha," her mother smirked "Don't you find it odd, that you know exactly how long it's been".

Martha sighed as she walked downstairs to wait for the Doctor's arrival. It wasn't _odd_ she knew it had been exactly 15 months (and 6 days), since he had last called her, it was sad.

"I've missed you", Martha smiled as she gently touched the wall of the TARDIS ,when she entered the sentient ship.

The TARDIS hummed with joy! Two of her favorite female humans were on board. Most exciting of all, was the anticipation she felt knowing Abbie Crane would be giving birth in her Med Bay. The thought that Abbie and Ichabod's special children would take their first breath within her walls filled her with delight.

Once the Doctor and Martha were 'safe' in the TARDIS, The Doctor exhaled.

"Well I see some things never change"

"You know my Mum, Doctor. So who is this mystery woman who's having twins then Doctor? A new companion, perhaps?"

"Oh not a companion, Martha Jones. Abbie is a dear, dear friend. You know when I first met her, she reminded me of you. "

Martha raised her eyebrows at that, looking remarkably in that instance like her mother, the Doctor noted. "Not that there could ever be another you Martha. What I mean is she's a beautiful, brilliant young woman. An absolute marvel, I think you two will get on quite well."

"And she's pregnant with twins and on your TARDIS, How'd that happen?"

"She's a very happily married woman so that means the answer to the first part of your question is obvious. The reason she's on the TARDIS is more complicated. You've seen a lot of things Martha Jones. Incredible things in our travels and your work with UNIT and Torchwood."

"I have, yeah," Martha agreed.

"Well, do you believe in Demons?"

"Demons as in Supernatural boogie men, goblins and ghouls?"

"Close enough."

"Are you saying this woman has been a victim of Demonic attack?"

"That's what we're trying to prevent, Martha."

"Let me explain." The Doctor quickly gave Martha the rundown of the latest Demonic threat to Abbie and Ichabod. Martha listened with rapt attention.

"Blimey," Martha replied "So they're really the two Witnesses of the Apocalypse the Bible prophesied and The Demon in question, actually created a Blizzard to kidnap their babies?"

"Yeah" The Doctor said. "and look at this Martha", he pointed to the TARDIS radar screen.

Martha saw a large squall of white. "What is that Doctor."

"Snow".

"It followed us here?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Apparently", the Doctor replied, "Although at this altitude we are out of its reach. But you can certainly see why it was imperative to bring Abbie on the TARDIS. After you determine how soon Abbie will deliver, I'll set the coordinates for a safe planet where we can stay until the danger to Abbie and the twins passes.

This whole ordeal must be horribly frightening for them, Martha said sadly.

Yes, Martha" They've been through quite a bit these last six years"

"Well, this may be the most interesting delivery I've ever done", Martha realized

"So Martha, let's go meet the parents to be ."

"Can't wait", she smiled as she followed the Doctor to the Med Bay.

Just before Martha and the Doctor entered the Med Bay, she noticed Pyewacket, sitting at the front of Abbie's bed. Pyewacket cautiously watched Martha and the Doctor as they peered in through the glass doors.

"Doctor", Martha asked, clearly alarmed "what's that huge beast doing in the Med Bay?"

"No need for alarm Martha, it's just Pyewacket, the Crane's pet cat. He's merely doing the job he was apparently meant to do, protect Abbie and the babies. Believe me he's harmless to us."

"Still, the Med Bay is no place for a cat, especially a 7 foot flying creature like this one. Does he actually have wings?

" Yep", the Doctor replied ,

Well, He'll have to leave when we start the delivery".

"I don't think that will be a problem, the Doctor replied, " once he knows Abbie's out of Demonic danger."

"Well, Well, the Doctor said cheerfully, as he and Martha entered ? "it seems the pain medication is doing its job then yeah?"

"Yeah, Doctor", Abbie said . She looked decidedly more comfortable than she had less than an hour ago." I have to admit, I feel great. I mean I'm still aware of the contractions, but the pain is virtually gone."

"Can't beat that advanced Gallifreyan Technology", Martha added.

"So true", the Doctor beamed," Abbie, Ichabod, Katrina and Pyewacket, I'd like to introduce you to the brilliant Dr. Martha Jones.

"She'll be delivering your babies tonight, you couldn't be in better hands."

"Oh, go on then, Doctor," Martha blushed. "Please just call me Martha. It's so nice to meet all of you "

Everyone greeted Martha warmly, even Pyewacket purred his approval.

"The Doctor's told me so much about you Martha, Abbie said, I almost feel like I know you already."

"Only believe half of what he says", Martha laughed, "he has a tendency to exaggerate you know".

"Never when it comes to you Martha Jones, never," the Doctor replied.

"Well", Martha said as she washed her hands and put on a pair of latex gloves, "this is the moment of truth. Let's examine you Abbie to see exactly where things stand."

"Right", the Doctor said, "I 'm going back to the console room, to check on things. Katrina, I'm sure your family and Jenny would like an update on what's happening here. I'll adjust your mobile so that you can call them. _Universal Roaming_, I call it" .

"That would be most appreciated Doctor", Katrina said, as she followed the Doctor to the console room.

"Ok", Martha smiled when she was left with just Abbie, Ichabod and Pyewacket.

Could you try to coax your cat out of the Med Bay, Mr. Crane. Before I examine Abbie."

"I will certainly attempt to persuade him Dr. Jones", Ichabod replied, "but he is very devoted to his Sentinel Duties."

"Come, now Pyewacket", Ichabod coaxed, "The good Doctor has asked you to leave, do not fear, Abbie will be quite alright. No harm will befall her. She is safe with Dr. Jones."

Ichabod's words seemd to soothe Pyewacket, and he left the Med Bay to sit right outside the double doors, alert and ready, just in case.

"Thank you Mr. Crane. Now let's take a look at your babies".

Martha moved the Med Bay's version of a Sonogram Scanner over Abbie's tummy.

"Wow, this is amazing!", she gasped. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Martha pointed to the 40 inch monitor screen. The image was crystal clear and extremely vivid. This was so much better than the sonogram pictures they were used to. Abbie and Ichabod stared in wonder at the two children who were soon to transform their lives.

"Your babies, at 30 weeks are both in the vertex position and ready to be born. Although they are each under 5 pounds, their development is more akin to that of a 36 week gestation." Therefore, it is much more likely we'll avoid the usual problems that can occur with pre mature babies."

"Does that mean I won't need a C section, Martha?"

"Well, let me examine you Abbie to see how close you are to actual delivery. Believe me, I want to avoid a Section if I can."

Martha, gently examined Abbie. "OK, it won't be long now, you're nine centimeters dilated. Looks like your babies may be here in less than an hour's time . If all goes well, we can avoid the C section. But be prepared, anything can happen during a delivery. Right now, I'm going to cut your pain medication a bit, to allow your contractions to strengthen.. That will aid you when it comes time to push. That means you will begin to feel some discomfort as the pain of the contractions becomes more noticiable."

Martha, sensed that Ichabod was becoming more worried as the time of delivery approached. She tried to ease his mind.

"Mr. Crane, your job is to be Abbie's labor coach. It's up to you to cheer her on, through this process."

"I will most assuredly do my best, Dr. Jones", Ichabod said as he tried to stop the hand that wasn't holding Abbie's from twitching.

"Ichabod", Abbie, reminded her nervous husband, "just remember what they taught us in the pre natal class we took".

"I will my love" Ichabod promised.

When Martha looked at Abbie and Ichabod, she was struck by the pure love they evidently shared. They gazed into each other's eyes with such intensity, she knew these two people could get through anything as long as they had each other. She found herself longing for a love like that.. Although, Martha tried to believe her marriage was happy, she knew the truth. She certainly cared for her husband Tom, but she knew she didn't truly love him. No ,Martha's heart belonged to another.

Katrina River's entrance back into the Med Bay ended Martha's reflective reverie.

"I just spoke to Cameron and Jenny", Katrina explained. "They informed me that the babies will be safe once they have nursed and bonded with Abbie. Once that bond is established, it cannot be broken. They also indicated that the power of the 2 witnesses will increase with the birth of your little ones. That is why the Dark Forces want your children, their unique abilities will tip the odds squarely in our favor."

"Well, then" , Ichabod said, "our plan of action is clear".

"Yeah", Abbie, added, "As soon as the kids are born it's mother's milk cocktail time."

"Abbie, if I did not know better, I would think you are channeling your sister at the moment".

"Hey, stranger things have happened Mr. Crane", Abbie teased. "At least to us."

"I cannot argue with that", Ichabod agreed.

"Oh my!" Abbie gasped, "When you said you were cutting the pain meds, you were not kidding! Man, that last one hurt."

"Sorry Abbie", Martha said, "it's all just par for the course. The good news is it won't be long now, before show time."

Ichabod visibly paled with Martha's last comment.

"Since we still have some time", Martha continued, "you three hang tight. I'm just going to the Console room to update the Doctor. Katrina, I'm counting on you to assist with the delivery. I could use a good 'right hand'."

"I am certainly ready and pleased to be of help Dr. Jones." Katrina smiled.

Martha made her way to the console room. She thought it was a bit odd that the Doctor had not been in to check on the Cranes. She found him sitting, apparently deep in thought.

"Doctor", she said softly, "just thought you'd want to know how things were going."

"Yes, of course Martha, I just didn't want to intrude on the Cranes privacy. Having a baby under these conditions is stressful enough . How much time do we have before the delivery?"

"I'd say about 30-40 minutes, give or take. She's almost fully dilated."

"Good, I've been orbiting Earth, didn't want to risk a rough landing, but now that we have a bit of time. I'll land on Ontarra 5. It's a planet Abbie is familiar with and there's no risk of insurrection or hostile natives."

"Sounds like a good choice", Martha replied.

"Although, I don't think Ichabod Crane will be too pleased that his children will be born on another planet."

"I think, Martha replied, ," at this point, he just wants them to be born safe and sound. He's trying to hide it, but he's beside himself with worry."

"That's not surprising", the Doctor returned, "She's his life. Did you feel it Martha, when you were with them?"

"Feel what, Doctor?" Martha asked, sort of knowing just what he meant.

"Their love, it's almost tangible."

"Yes, she admitted, it's beautiful".

"They were predestined you know? They couldn't have fought their fate together if they tried."

"Destiny, Doctor?" Martha asked, "You believe in Destiny?

"The Doctor, hesitated a moment, then fixed Martha with his eyes and said I Do when it comes to .. a love like theirs Martha."

Martha was growing uncomfortable under the Doctor's intense gaze and with the direction of the conversation. She decided to retreat, rather than face her confused feelings.

"I'd better go back and check on Abbie, Doctor"

"Oh right, next stop Ontarra. 5. Oh and Martha, thank you . For coming, I mean, I wouldn't trust Abbie with anyone else."

"Don't mention it Doctor, I'm glad I could help. They're a special couple." She forced a smile as she returned to the Med Bay, all the while attempting to put a lid on the feelings that were bubbling to the surface. "No matter how the Doctor looks at me, it means nothing." Martha told herself.

The Doctor couldn't admit it to Martha, but seeing Ichabod and Abbie together as they awaited the birth of their children, made him painfully aware of his own loneliness. Their love was a force of nature; it was fervent, joyful, unadulterated and true. All the things he thought he could never really have.

"It doesn't have to be this way", the TARDIS told the Doctor. "Martha is here right now. You need to tell her how you feel , instead of wallowing in self pity. "

The Doctor ignored his wise old ship, and set the coordinates for Ontarra 5. The TARDIS made a relatively smooth landing, several minutes after Martha had returned to the Med Bay. Martha checked on Abbie's progress and sure enough, she was ready.

"Looks like it's time to meet your babies." she said cheerfully.

The delivery went more smoothly than anyone could have anticipated. The Crane babies were very cooperative, they were eager to greet the world. Everyone in the Med Bay had a role to play. Abbie pushed, Ichabod (overcoming his nervousness) coached, Katrina assisted Martha, and at 3:04 a. m. on June 16th, Laura Elizabeth Crane made her debut.

"Ok" , Martha said, placing the baby on Abbie's chest. Big sister's here. Ichabod and Abbie looked at the little 4 pounds 2 oz bundle before them and cried. 10 fingers, 10 toes, nothing could be more perfect.

It was Ichabod who first noticed the unusual birthmark on Laura's right shoulder. "Look Abbie , he said. " there on her shoulder. 3 interlocking circles."

"What are they?', Abbie asked

" They, Ichabod explained," are the symbol of the Holy Trinity. The Father , Son and Holy Spirit. Obviously a mark of protection."

A few minutes later Abbie felt the need to push once again. Ichabod cut Laura's umbilical cord and Katrina gently took her to clean as they awaited the arrival of her brother.

"Ok", Abbie "Martha said, "one more good push should do it." Abbie squeezed Ichabod's hand tightly and at 3:18 a. m. 3 pound 9 oz, Benjamin Arthur Crane came into the world, the picture of perfection Sure enough, little Ben, bore the same birthmark as his sister. . When the Crane children were cleaned, weighed and measured, Martha helped Abbie with her first feeding.

"You're a natural Abbie", Martha complimented.

"As I knew she would be." Ichabod beamed proudly.

When things had quieted and the babies were sated and sleeping. Martha and Katrina went to shower and make some calls to their respective homes. Abbie convinced Ichabod to freshen up and go get them something to eat from the TARDIS kitchen. Ichabod was so enthralled with his beautiful children, he hadn't moved from Abbie's side since the delivery.

"I want you to know how very happy you have made this old man Mrs. Crane", Ichabod said, as he lovingly squeezed Abbie's hand .

"Ichabod, I didn't realize it before, but do you know what today is?" Abbie asked.

"June 16th, my love.", Ichabod replied.

"Yes, Abbie explained, "It's Father's Day. Happy Father's Day, Darling."

"Thank you Abbie, I cannot think of a better gift than these two angels, the Lord has seen fit to bestow upon us." Ichabod tenderly kissed his wife's forehead and went to shower and bring Abbie some breakfast. Martha returned to the Med Bay, after showering and grabbing something to eat.

"Pyewacket's finally letting his guard down." Martha told Abbie. "The Doctor gave him some sardines and kippers and now he's purring happily."

"Good old Pyewacket, now that the danger to the babies has passed, I hope he shrinks back to normal size."

"A 7 foot cat with wings", Martha laughed, "would be a bit hard to explain to the neighbors, yeah?"

"Tell me about it Martha." Abbie agreed. "But, believe me the neighbors have seen some pretty weird things over the past six years, that's for sure."

"I would think so with the lives you two lead. It must be something being proper Biblical Witnesses and all."

"Well," Abbie, sighed "It is what it is Martha, I mean it's not the life I would have chosen, but it's my life. And I've got Ichabod, I couldn't do this without him. From what the Doctor says , your life is pretty exciting too."

"Yeah", Martha replied. "it is. I'm always busy, on the run a lot."

Abbie had been happily holding both babies but her left arm began to bother her a bit.

"Martha, could you take Laura for a bit, my left arm needs a little break."

"Of course Abbie", Martha said as she gently lifted the sleeping baby from Abbie's arms.

Martha held the baby so tenderly, Abbie asked, "Martha do you have any children?"

"No", Martha replied softly, "I've got two nieces and a nephew. But none of my own yet, much to my Mum's chagrin. Too busy I guess."

"Well", Abbie smiled, "when you do decide to have your own,I think you'll be a great Mom."

"Thanks Abbie", Martha replied. "Maybe one day,"

Martha took Laura and sat down on the rocking chair next to Abbie's bed. She seemed lost in her own private thoughts as she looked at the sweet sleeping Laura. It was then that Abbie noticed the Doctor 's face peering into the Med Bay. Abbie was about to motion him in when she realized his rapt attention was not focused on her. No, the Doctor's gaze was squarely fixed on Martha Jones. Abbie knew that look, it was unmistakable. Martha put her head up then and the Doctor strode into the Med Bay with a cheerful grin.

"So", Abbie playfully admonished "you finally found your way in here. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"Perish the thought, Abbie Mills." the Doctor replied. "I was simply giving you and Ichabod some time to yourselves."

Congratulations". he kissed Abbie's cheek. "Which one is this? The Doctor asked as he pointed to the baby in Abbie's arms."

"Benjamin Arthur" Abbie proudly replied.

" Oh isn't he a handsome fellow," The Doctor smiled.

"And this" Martha said , as she rose from the rocking chair is "Laura Elizabeth. Now wash your hands Doctor, so you can hold her."

I ah, well ...", the Doctor stammered

"Well nothing. I need to go to the Loo and Abbie's left arm needs more rest. So wash up and hold her".

The Doctor went straight to the sink and washed and dried his hands. Upon his return, Martha gently handed him the baby and was off to the bathroom. Abbie was actually happy to have some time alone with her dear friend. They were silent for several moments as the Doctor rocked little Laura. Laura suddenly opened her eyes and looked curiously at the Doctor.

"Oh, look at you", the Doctor cooed. "You've got your father's blue eyes and your mother's beauty.

"Future femme fatale, for sure Abbie. She'll have men falling at her feet."

"Not if her father has anything to say about it", Abbie replied.

"Doctor?" Abbie asked

"Yes, Abbie?"

"When are you going to tell her?" Abbie replied.

"Tell who what exactly?"

"Come on Doctor", Abbie said, "don't play dumb. I saw the way you were looking at Martha. I'm kind of an expert on the whole gazing longingly thing. Past experience you know."

"I remember", the Doctor smiled.

"So, what are you waiting for? Martha's here, now. Why don't you just tell her how you feel."

"Abbie", the Doctor sighed, "it's not that simple. In a few days Martha will return to her husband and her normal human life.

"It's the life she wants. The life she deserves, the one I can't give her."

"Are you sure Doctor?', Abbie asked,"You should at least ask her what she wants before she leaves the TARDIS and it's too late. You know a wise old Time Lord once told me that when it comes to love anything is possible. I'd hate to think he was lying."

"Abbie Mills", the Doctor smirked, "I'm surprised at you. Haven't you learned you should never trust a Time Lord? Trust me on this."

Just then, Ichabod Crane entered the Med Bay wheeling a food laden rolling cart. Ichabod placed the tray by Abbie and took his sleeping son, to allow his wife the opportunity to eat.

"Thank you Ichabod", Abbie said gratefully. "But, look at this spread. Is there any food left in the fridge."

"Plenty, my love." Ichabod replied, "The Doctor keeps his kitchen well stocked it seems. There was an especially large amount of banana infused victuals. Katrina made the bacon and eggs."

Abbie took a bite of her scrambled eggs. "Ah, delicious and still so warm."

"The tray has a warming unit to keep foods at the perfect temperature", the Doctor explained.

"There's that advanced Gallifreyan technology again right?" Abbie asked brightly.

"Actually", the Doctor said, "I bought that tray at Target."

Martha and Katrina joined the others in the Med Bay. Katrina lovingly took Laura from the Doctor's arms, and cuddled her "niece" closely.

"I was on the phone with your Auntie Jen, little one. And she can't wait to get her hands on you and your brother."

"I bet she's dying to see them" Abbie said. "Cam and the kids must miss you something awful Trina."

"Doctor?" Ichabod asked, "Now that the immediate threat has passed, could we not return to Earth. Katrina needs to rejoin her husband and children."

"I suppose we could," the Doctor replied.

"Well", Martha interjected, "Even if we do return to Earth, Abbie and the babies need to remain on the TARDIS for several more days. I need to monitor them for awhile. The technology you have here certainly over rides what could be provided at any hospital on Earth. If any complication arises, I'd rather treat it here. Of course I don't anticipate any problems, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

"That's it then", the Doctor declared. "We'll go back to Sleepy Hollow. Katrina will be reunited with her lovely family and Jenny can begin spoiling the twins rotten."

"Sounds like a plan." Abbie laughed.

"Right then," the Doctor replied. "Next stop, the Crane living room. Allons-y." He bounded off to the console room.

Katrina called Cam and Jen to tell them the good news. Abbie settled in for the twins next feeding with assistance from Martha and Ichabod.

When the TARDIS gently landed in the living room, Jenny, Cameron and the kids were ready and waiting. Katrina was the first to exit. Billy ran to his mother, all smiles and giggles and gave her a big kiss.

"Mummy missed you darling," Katrina said. Cam, holding little Jen, kissed his wife tenderly.

"Welcome, back Trina", Cameron said.

"See Daddy", Billy chuckled "told you Mummy would be ok".

"And you were right little man," Cam replied.

Pyewacket, now normal sized and wingless, sauntered out into the Irving room much to Billy's delight. "Pyewacket," Billy laughed clapping his hands. He picked up his feline friend and hugged him tightly.

Jenny entered the TARDIS console room, hands on her hips. "So where are you hiding the Crane family Doctor?"

"Well, hello to you too Jenny Mills.", the Doctor smirked. Jenny smiled and hugged her good friend.

"They're in the Med Bay, Jenny with Dr. Martha Jones".

"The legendary Martha Jones?" Jenny asked.

"The one and only" the Doctor confirmed.

The Doctor had regaled Jenny with tales of the adventures he and Martha shared. Jenny was thrilled to finally meet her. When Jenny entered the Med Bay, Ichabod was changing Benjamin's diaper and Abbie was burping Laura.

"Well isn't this just the definition of domestic bliss". Jenny teased."Look at you Crane, you're pretty good at changing diapers. Who knew!"

"I am a man with a multitude of talents." Ichabod smirked.

Jenny went quickly over to Abbie and held out her hands to hold little Laura. "Oh Abs, she cooed. She looks like you. "I mean, she's got Ichy's eyes, but otherwise she's your mini me."

Ichabod brought the freshly diapered Benjamin to meet his Aunt. "And you look like your Daddy, same chin. Your Mom's eyes though kid. Well you did good guys, they 're gorgeous."

"Thanks Jen", Abbie replied.

Martha came into the Med Bay and Abbie introduced her to Jenny. The two women instantly liked each other.

The Crane family remained on the TARDIS under Martha's care for four more days. Jenny and the Rivers were frequent visitors. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying the newest additions to the family.

Pyewacket was back to his old calm, self again. The TARDIS was overjoyed at all the love she sensed within her walls. Martha realized she hadn't felt this content in months. Her new friends welcomed her with open arms and she felt a sense of peace being back on the TARDIS once again.

Abbie was pleased at the progress the Doctor and Martha seemed to be making. Martha had encouraged Abbie to walk as much as possible to maintain the circulation in her legs. She and Ichabod had taken to walking at odd hours, between feedings or changing. On one of her late night walks to the TARDIS kitchen, she came upon the Doctor and Martha sitting closely together and speaking very softly. They pulled away from each other, and blushed when she excused herself to get a light snack..On another occassion, She noticed them holding hands when she went into the console room to ask the Doctor a question. On Abbie's last night on the TARDIS, she and Ichabod, babies in tow, happened to walk past the Gallifrey room. She could have sworn she saw The Doctor and Martha embracing as they passed by. She smiled at that.

"So my old friend hasn't lost his game after all", Abbie thought.

The next day the Crane family were ready to leave the TARDIS. When the babies were safely tucked into their brand new nursery. Abbie and Ichabod prepared to say goodbye to Martha and the Doctor.

"Doctor", Ichabod said. "Mere words cannot express how very grateful we are for helping us keep the children safe."

"Ah no thanks necessary, you know that," the Doctor replied.

"Oh Doctor", Abbie said, tears in her eyes, "you know I love you right".

"The feeling is mutual Abbie Mills", he said as he hugged her tightly.

"And thank you Dr. Jones, Ichabod said. Your reputation is well deserved. You are as brilliant as the Doctor said you were"

Abbie added, "You are amazing, Martha. I am so glad we had a chance to meet. Thank you so much for everything . I hope we get a chance to see each other soon, now that you're going back home."

, "Well, I won't be going home just yet., Martha clarified" Abbie and Ichabod both raised their eyebrows.

"The Doctor and I...", Martha continued, "have a few things to sort out."

"Oh well", Abbie smiled broadly, "good luck with that then."

"Thanks." the Doctor and Martha said in unison. When they turned to enter the TARDIS, Abbie called to the Doctor.

"Hey Doctor, may I have a quick word!"

"Of course Abbie," he went over to his friend. Abbie put her lips close to his right ear and whispered, "Don't you dare screw this up, ok?"

"That's the last thing I intend to do. Thanks Abbie." The Doctor hugged her again and went to join Martha.

When the TARDIS left,Abbie asked her husband, "So you think they'll work it out."

"Only time will tell, my love" Ichabod replied.

"Well, that's something the Doctor has a handle on. Time, I mean" Abbie said.

If their love is meant to be, nothing will prevent it." Ichabod smiled.

"We should know Mr. Crane," Abbie agreed, as she kissed her husband.

The couple's lingering kiss was interrupted by the sweet cries of their new babies.

Hand in hand they, entered the nursery, ever mindful of how wonderfully blessed they were.

Fin

**Notes: Sorry for the delay on the final chapter of this fic. I was under the weather for a few days. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I must say, I did have fun writing this one. Thank you so much for reading and your kind comments. I always love hearing from you.**


End file.
